1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to helical antennas, and more particularly to helical antenna geometries which support reduced antenna size.
2. Background Description
The helical antenna is old in the art, having first appeared in the late 1940's. In a helical configuration, a length of conducting material is wound at a radius and with a pitch angle around a central axis. The radius of curvature of the helix is defined by the radius of the enclosing cylinder. The helix antenna produces a directional antenna pattern, generates circularly polarized radio waves, and has a wide operational frequency bandwidth.
In certain communication applications the antenna may be the largest component of the system. Thus there is a need for a way to reduce antenna size without reducing antenna performance.